BUG
by Linorea
Summary: Steve n'avait pas compris que les robots de Tony étaient bien plus que de simples machines. il n'avait pas compris ce que ce robot en particulier représentait pour le génie.


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les avengers ni Tony Stark !**

**Sommaire : Steve n'avait pas compris que les robots de Tony étaient bien plus que de simples machines. Il n'avait pas compris ce que ce robot en particulier représentait pour l'inventeur. **

**B.U.G.**

C'était vraiment délicieux, Bruce. » Complimenta Steve en nettoyant les dernières traces de sauce de son assiette à l'aide d'un bout de pain.

Les avengers essayaient de se retrouver régulièrement autour des repas pour renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe. Généralement, c'était Steve où Bruce qui se chargeait de la cuisine mais il arrivait aussi à Clint et à Natasha de se mettre derrière les fourneaux. Thor leur préparait parfois le petit déjeuner mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Quant à Tony… Tony ne cuisinait tout simplement pas. Ce qui était probablement plus sûr pour tout le monde. Pourtant, le risque d'empoisonnement n'était pas la seule chose à tenir l'inventeur à l'écart des casseroles.

Ce soir, six assiettes se trouvaient sur la table ronde de la pièce commune. Cinq d'entre elles étaient vides ou presque vides. Dans la sixième, le poulet mexicain devenu froid attendait toujours celui qu'il était supposé nourrir.

Si Tony ne cuisinait pas, c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il ne mangeait que rarement avec les membres de son équipe.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours un couvert de dressé à son intention. Les autres ne savaient jamais si le génie allait finir par les rejoindre en cours de repas ou non alors ils avaient pris l'habitude de lui mettre une part de côté. Les avengers s'étaient habitués à l'absence de Tony, appréciant d'autant plus les rares apparitions de l'inventeur à leur tablée.

« Qui se dévoue pour apporter sa part au petit génie ? » Lança Clint, une fois que tous eurent terminé. L'archer donnait l'impression de parler d'une corvée qu'il préfèrerait éviter mais personne n'était dupe. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se porter volontaire si personne ne le devançait. Il resterait même probablement avec Tony jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait fini de manger. Pour s'assurer qu'il se nourrissait convenablement, étant donné qu'il semblait régulièrement oublier que son corps avait besoin de nourriture. Mais aussi pour lui tenir un peu compagnie.

« Je m'en charge ». Annonça Steve. « Gardez-moi un peu de dessert. » Appuyant sa requête d'un regard entendu en direction de Thor, le super-soldat se leva pour aller réchauffer l'assiette de Tony avant de la lui descendre.

oOo

Steve était toujours un peu inquiet lorsqu'il descendait au « garage », comme Tony appelait affectueusement son atelier. Dans les laboratoires, en haut de la tour, tout était rangé et étiqueté. Rien ne traînait par terre et il était donc difficile de faire exploser quelque chose par inadvertance. Le garage, c'était tout autre chose. La plus grande crainte de Steve était de finir par heurter l'une des piles de ferraille et de machineries qui tenaient en équilibre précaire sur le bord des bureaux et plans de travail et de déclencher une horrible et mortelle réaction en chaîne.

La vision de Steve était sans doute un peu faussé par le fait que tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'atelier de Tony avait un potentiel de destruction non négligeable et que, de ce fait, il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Le super-soldat respira un peu plus confortablement lorsque la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit sur un espace moins chaotique que ce qu'il avait prévu. Les divers plans de travail étaient encombrés mais le terrain n'était pas impraticable.

Dummy passait le balai en bipant un air joyeux. Son travail était vain car dans sa bonne humeur, il envoyait la poussière voler autour de lui au lieu de la regrouper en un seul endroit…

Tony était penché sur un bureau, tournevis à la main. Au-dessus de lui, suspendu dans les airs, dansaient des graphismes auxquels Steve ne comprenait pas grand-chose. La musique habituellement crachée violemment pas les hauts parleurs avait été ramenée à un niveau sonore supportable. Tony ne se retourna pas pour le saluer, trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que Steve était là. Jarvis avait sans aucun doute prévenu son créateur avant même que Steve ne mette le pied dans l'ascenseur. Tant mieux. Les expériences malencontreuses de certains membres de l'équipe avaient démontré qu'il fallait éviter de faire sursauter Tony lorsqu'il travaillait. Une explosion était si vite arrivée…

Steve avança dans la pièce, cherchant un coin de libre où poser le plateau repas de l'inventeur. Il sursauta de surprise lorsque quelque chose frappa sa jambe de plein fouet. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait à cause du plateau et son premier réflexe, au contact hostile, fut de lancer violemment son pied en avant. L'objet percuta un mur, trois mètres plus loin.

Le petit robot, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, émit une longue plainte aigüe. Un cri de douleur s'il avait été de chair et de sang. Etendu sur le côté, incapable de se relever, la machine couinait de détresse, battant désespérément le vide de ses quatre membres.

« Oh, Tony, je suis désolé. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas cassé. C'était un accident. » Commença à s'excuser Steve. Il était sincèrement ennuyé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas contrôlé son geste et avait abimé l'une des machines de l'inventeur. Il savait que ce genre de chose coûtait très cher et il savait aussi à quel point Tony tenait à ses créations. Il espérait vraiment que les dommages infligés au robot n'étaient pas trop importants.

Il se tourna vers Tony, prêt à s'excuser à nouveau, et ne put éviter le tournevis qui, lancé avec force dans sa direction, lui entailla la joue avant de tomber au sol dans un cliquetis sonore. Steve ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant que la pièce était devenue étonnamment calme. Seules les plaintes du petit robot maltraité résonnaient dans l'atelier. La musique avait été coupée. Dummy avait arrêté de balayer et fixait à présent Steve en silence.

Un silence stressant. Mais ce qui glaça le sang de Steve, ce qui l'empêcha de demander des explications à Tony pour le tournevis lancé, c'était ce regard. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de colère, autant de rage bouillonner dans le regard du génie dont les yeux d'ordinaire chocolat avaient viré au noir. Les poings serrés, les muscles tendus, si Tony avait été le Hulk, Steve ne s'en serait pas sorti avec une simple coupure.

« Dehors. » Réussit à formuler l'inventeur, la voix tremblante et les dents serrées.

Steve n'essaya même pas d'argumenter. Cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien dans l'état de rage aveugle dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Tony. Le soldat en oublia même pourquoi il était descendu, quittant le garage avec le plateau destiné à l'ingénieur.

Montant dans l'ascenseur, Steve colla son dos à la paroi de métal pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements. Le regard de Tony, si froid et si brûlant à la fois lui avait fait peur. Oh, il ne craignait pas le génie physiquement. Mais il avait peur d'avoir commis, même sans le vouloir, une erreur irréparable. Une erreur que Tony ne lui pardonnerait pas.

oOo

Dans la salle commune, les quatre avengers qui étaient toujours à table continuaient de discuter et de plaisanter joyeusement. Leur humeur joviale, cependant, s'estompa vite lorsque leur capitaine revint dans la pièce, le plateau repas destiné à Tony toujours entre les mains, le regard perdu dans le vide et la joue entaillée. Ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre, inquiets.

Clint récupéra le plateau pour le poser sur le bar tandis que Bruce examinait la blessure de Steve. Elle ne saignait déjà plus et ne serait sans doute plus qu'un souvenir dès le lendemain matin. La coupure n'était pas inquiétante mais Steve en revanche, c'était autre chose. Le pauvre capitaine avait l'air en état de choc et Bruce du se retenir pour ne pas courir au garage pour s'assurer que Tony allait bien. Il y avait peut-être eu un accident, une explosion ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais Jarvis les aurait prévenus si tel était le cas. Il devait donc s'agir de tout autre chose.

Le scientifique conduisit Steve jusqu'à une chaise, l'obligeant à s'y asseoir.

« Est-ce que Tony va bien ? » Le pressa-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que Steve se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'inquiéter ses amis plus que nécessaire. Il réussit à s'extirper de sa torpeur pour les rassurer : « Oui, il… Je pense. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Chercha à comprendre Bruce, plus calmement. « Est-ce que… » Une étrange idée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Bruce. Etrange mais pas impossible. « Est-ce que c'est Tony qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la coupure du doigt.

Clint le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, Natasha contempla l'idée comme si elle n'avait absolument rien d'improbable et Thor attendait avec patience que leur leader apporte des réponses à leurs questions.

Steve ne répondit pas directement mais confirma tout de même les soupçons de Bruce. « J'ai cassé l'un de ses robots. C'était un accident… Il m'a sauté dessus et… »

« Tony ? » Le coupa Clint, un sourcil relevé.

« Non ! Le robot ! » S'emporta Steve, faisant reculer l'archer d'un pas.

« Okay, okay. » Dit Clint en levant les bras comme pour amadouer un chien agressif. « Pas la peine de s'énerver. »

Natasha jeta un regard noir en direction de son partenaire, lui ôtant tout envie de continuer à faire le fanfaron. « Continue, Steve. » Intima t-elle.

« Le robot… Il m'a attaqué et j'ai agi par réflexe, mon pied est parti tout seul. »

« Pourquoi l'une des créatures de notre ami aurait-elle agi ainsi ? Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. » Intervint Thor. Il appréciait les créatures de métal qui peuplaient l'antre de Tony. Elles étaient amusantes et pleines de personnalité.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupira le super-soldat. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un tout petit robot. Je ne l'ai pas bien vu. »

Bruce, qui s'était agenouillé près de la chaise de Steve eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu as blessé Bug ? » Le ton de reproche de sa voix n'était pas très bien dissimulé.

« Je n'ai blessé personne ! » Se défendit Steve. « C'est une machine… »

« Bug ? » Se firent écho Clint et Natasha.

Bruce ignora les deux assassins. Il fixait Steve avec un regard étonné. « Steve, » commença t-il d'un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un instituteur aux prises avec un élève un peu limité. « Ce n'est pas juste une machine. Certains robots, la plupart, ne sont que des objets, des ustensiles. Mais Bug… Il est comme Dummy ou You. Comme Jarvis dans une certaine mesure. »

Steve ne comprenait pas vraiment où Bruce voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'il savait que les robots de Tony étaient plus intelligents que la plupart des robots existants.

« Ils sont conscients. » Essaya de l'éclairer Natasha lorsqu'elle vit que Steve était un peu perdu. « Vivants, à leur façon. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Vivants ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible ? Il lui arrivait de discuter avec Jarvis mais jusque-là, il croyait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un logiciel très évolué. D'un programme. Quant à You et Dummy, ils n'étaient là que pour aider Tony à travailler. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Il avait toujours pensé que Tony s'était simplement entouré de jouets perfectionnés…

« Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre Steve. » Reprit Bruce. « Mais Natasha dit la vérité. Ils le sont pas vivants comme l'est un être humain, un animal ou même une plante. Mais ils ont conscience d'eux même. Ils peuvent apprendre et ressentir certaines émotions. Jarvis, même s'il n'a pas de corps physique, même s'il a certaines limites, Jarvis est une entité à part entière. Avec une personnalité qui lui est propre, des traits de caractère qui ont évolué avec le temps et l'expérience. You, Dummy et… Bug… Ils sont plus… basiques. Comme des animaux mais plus intelligents. Avec la capacité d'apprentissage de jeunes enfants. Ils apprennent en découvrant leur environnement, en faisant des erreurs. Comme nous. L'Intelligence Artificielle. Jusque-là seul Tony est capable de parvenir à ce résultat. »

Ce que lui racontait Bruce ne faisait rien pour apaiser la culpabilité qui rongeait Steve depuis l'incident. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Jamais Tony ne lui pardonnerait.

« En gros, tu viens de shooter dans son chien. »

Merci, Clint…

Steve se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser Bruce.

« Jarvis ? » Appela t-il, incertain.

« Oui, capitaine Rogers ? » Le ton du majordome était froid et Steve se demanda comment il avait pu croire que ces émotions qui se ressentaient dans les intonations de Jarvis n'en étaient pas réellement.

« Jarvis, est-ce que… Bug va bien ? »

« Monsieur n'a pas encore évalué les dégâts que vous avez infligé. Mais aucun ne semble irréparable. »

« Merci. » Steve sentit le poids qui lui contractait la poitrine s'alléger un peu. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Il aurait peut-être une chance de se racheter.

L'écran de la télévision, du côté salon, s'alluma et les avengers furent attirés par lui comme des mouches par les phares d'une voiture. Les images montraient l'atelier de Tony. En temps réel apparemment et le principal concerné semblait ignorer qu'il était épié.

Tony était debout au centre de son garage, serrant son petit robot contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né. Avec délicatesse et tendresse. Il berçait doucement la créature de métal qui devait faire la taille d'un gros chat et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître, couinant faiblement.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Un peu d'huile, quelques tours de vis et tu pourras courir partout comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Le rassurait Tony tout en caressant le crâne de métal. « N'ai pas peur. »

Sur cette image, la télévision se coupa, laissant Steve digérer sa culpabilité grandissante. Les autres restèrent sans voix un moment. Les images n'avaient rien de choquantes en soi mais ils avaient l'impression d'avoir violé un moment intime, d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du voir. Ils n'avaient surpris Tony à agir avec autant de tendresse et… d'amour. Le génie était plus à l'aise parmi les machines que parmi ceux qu'il appelait pourtant ses amis. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus triste que ça ?

« Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment construit un chien ou est-ce que le robot est capable d'autre chose que de câlins ? » Demanda soudainement Clint, faisant brusquement baisser la tension qui s'accumulait dans l'air.

Bruce hésita avant de répondre. Il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il passait beaucoup de temps à travailler avec Tony et il était le seul à connaître l'existence de Bug avant que Steve n'envoie le petit robot se fracasser contre un mur.

« C'est euh… compliqué. A l'origine il devait surtout être un substitut d'animal de compagnie. Depuis… il a évolué. Mais Tony en parlera surement mieux que moi. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher son plaisir. » Bruce finit son explication en souriant au souvenir de Tony lui présentant Bug pour la première fois. Il était aussi excité que s'il présentait son premier né au monde. Et Bruce n'avait pu qu'être contaminé par l'engouement du génie pour son nouveau robot.

« Depuis ? » Releva Natasha. « Depuis quand ? » Evidemment, il fallait compter sur l'espionne pour relever le seul point sur lequel Bruce ne voulait pas s'attarder. Ce que Tony lui avait montré, il lui avait montré parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et il ne trahirait pas cette confiance. Jamais. Elle était bien trop précieuse.

Natasha comprit le silence de Bruce et n'insista pas.

« J'avais raison. » Constata Clint en regardant Steve droit dans les yeux. « Tu as vraiment frappé son chien. »

Si Steve n'avait pas été un adulte, un soldat et le leader d'une équipe de supers-héros, il aurait probablement fondu en larmes.

oOo

Bruce attendit le lendemain matin avant de se risquer dans le garage. Il voulait que Tony ait le temps de laisser la pression retomber, de remettre son masque. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de soigner Bug. Il espérait vraiment que le petit robot n'avait rien de grave. Le génie avait mis tout son cœur à l'assembler et il s'y était vraiment attaché.

Les craintes du docteur disparurent lorsqu'il entra dans l'antre de son meilleur ami.

Tony était agenouillé, une main tendue en l'air. Bug essayait de toucher les doigts de son maître du bout du museau. Il tenait en équilibre sur ses pattes arrière, sa longue queue de rat l'aidant à soutenir son poids. Il fallait dire que le petit robot avait une drôle d'allure, plus axé sur le côté pratique qu'esthétique. Il n'était pas laid pour autant et son comportement de chiot le rendait même adorable.

Un corps fin dont la courbe faisant penser à un chat athlétique. Quatre pattes aux articulations souples qui lui permettaient de sauter plusieurs fois sa taille. Une capacité renforcée par l'alliage léger dont il était composé, alliage qui le rendait aussi plus fragile. Au bout de ses pattes, trois griffes épaisses qui pouvaient s'allonger pour imiter les serres acérées d'un grand rapace et lui permettre de s'accrocher facilement. Une longue queue glissait derrière lui, semblable à un serpent aux larges écailles mécaniques emboitées les unes dans les autres pour une meilleur mobilité. Sa tête avait une forme qui pouvait faire penser au crâne d'un petit chien au long museau. Il n'avait pas d'oreilles externes, deux fentes en forme d'arc de cercle à l'arrière de son crâne remplissant cette fonction. Son museau était lisse et continu, exempt de toute truffe. Les senseurs étaient situés derrière la visière noire qui dissimulait la caméra qui lui permettait de voir et d'évaluer son environnement. Tony avait doté Bug d'une mâchoire pour qu'il puisse attraper des objets bien qu'il n'ait pas de bras mécanique comme Dummy ou You. Quatre canines, probablement plus pointues que nécessaires ornaient sa mâchoire. Les deux dents du bas, semblables à des crochets de serpent ressortaient de sa gueule lorsqu'elle était fermée, lui donnant un air un peu inquiétant.

« Hey, Tony. » S'annonça Bruce bien que Jarvis ait très certainement déjà mis Tony au courant de sa présence.

« Hey, Brucey. » L'accueillit son ami. Il avait l'air éreinté. Résultat évident d'une nuit blanche à réparer le petit Bug. Le robot en question s'assit sur le sol, battant nerveusement l'air de sa queue. Il observait Bruce avec méfiance. Tony lui tapota le crâne avant de se lever. « Ne t'inquiète pas Bug. Tu peux lui dire bonjour, ce n'est que Bruce. Tu le connais. » Encouragea t-il sa dernière invention. Sans succès. Il avait l'ait déçu.

Il fallait dire que la veille au matin, Bug avait accueilli Bruce en se jetant littéralement sur lui avant de lui tourner autour en faisant des bonds tandis que Tony détaillait les dernières améliorations qu'il avait apporté au petit robot.

« Regarde ce qu'il lui a fait. Mon pauvre Bug. Il est terrifié maintenant. » Se mit en colère Tony en observant tristement la créature de métal qui n'osait pas bouger.

Bruce décida de faire quelque chose avant que Tony ne se mette à nouveau à lancer des tournevis. Il s'agenouilla et tapota le sol comme il aurait pu le faire avec n'importe quel chien ordinaire.

"Viens ici, Bug." Intima t-il d'une voix douce. "Viens me montrer comme tu es beau."

La créature de métal inclina la tête sur el coté. Tony avait beau le nier, il avait incontestablement intégré un grand nombre de traits canins dans la personnalité du petit robot. Bug n'hésita pas bien longtemps, son caractère affectueux reprenant le dessus sur la méfiance. Il trottina gentiment jusqu'au scientifique, posant ses pattes avant sur ses genoux pour pouvoir frotter son crâne de métal contre le torse de Bruce.

"Oui, tu es beau." Le complimenta Bruce en lui caressant le dos. Le contact était étrange. Lisse et froid. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le réconfort que l'on pouvait ressentir en passant la main dans la douce fourrure d'un chien ou d'un chat mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Sous ses doigts, Bruce pouvait sentir toute la mécanique ronronner.

"Tu comptes le présenter au reste de l'équipe? Maintenant que Steve est…"

"Rentré dedans?" Compléta Tony d'une voix dure. Il n'avait clairement pas pardonné le pauvre capitaine.

" Il n'a pas fait exprès Tony. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne contrôle pas toujours sa force." Bruce essayait de prendre la défense de Steve mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Tony savait être têtu quand il le voulait.

"Il l'a blessé." Se justifia Tony, d'un ton toujours aussi sec. _Il m'a blessé_, comprit Bruce. "Et il ne s'est pas excusé".

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Il avait vraiment l'air…"

"l ne s'est pas excusé comme il aurait du." Le coupa Tony.

Bruce comprenait exactement où Tony voulait en venir. Steve s'était excusé auprès de Tony pour avoir abîmé l'une de ses machines. Mais pas auprès du petit robot pour l'avoir blessé…

"Oh, Tony. Le pauvre gars vient juste d'être décongelé. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer."

Tony le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Bruce passait clairement trop de temps en sa compagnie. "Euh. Okay." Finit-il par dire après une minute de silence embarrassant. "Je veux bien faire un effort."

"Et puis," continua Bruce. "Ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point Bug est important pour toi."

Tony attrapa un petit disque posé sur le coin d'un bureau et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, songeur, avant de le reposer et de souffler : "Non. Ils ne peuvent pas."

oOo

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Steve se défoulait sur un punching-ball ultra renforcé tandis que Clint et Natasha s'affrontaient sur le ring, un peu violemment pour un simple entraînement. Mais apparemment, le sang qui s'écoulait de l'arcade sourcilière de Natasha et l'hématome qui se formait sous l'œil de Clint ne les empêchaient pas de s'amuser.

L'entrée de Bruce et de Tony, cependant, ne passa pas inaperçu et les trois avengers en nage arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour observer le duo de génies entrer dans la pièce, un petit animal de métal sur les talons.

Steve était plus que soulagé de voir que le robot était de nouveau sur pattes. Il ne put cependant pas ignorer que la créature boitait légèrement, sa patte arrière gauche tressautant de temps en temps.

Clint et Natasha descendirent du ring, attrapant une serviette suspendue aux cordages au passage, pour aller à la rencontre de leurs équipiers. Steve, lui, préféra rester à l'écart. Il ne savait pas si Tony lui avait pardonné et ne se sentait pas le droit de s'approcher du petit robot.

Les deux assassins n'avaient pas les mêmes scrupules.

Se rendant compte que la créature se cachait derrière les jambes de son créateur, timide, Clint s'agenouilla et siffla doucement. "Viens ici mon chien." appela t-il.

Tony grimaça et le corrigea. "Ce n'est pas un chien… Il s'appelle Bug. Bug, je te présente Natasha et Clint."

Doucement, le petit robot sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher de l'archer. Sa longue queue était enroulée autour de sa patte arrière droite afin de ne pas le gêner. Il approcha son museau de la main tendue de Clint, acceptant la caresse et bipant de contentement.

"Est-ce qu'il connait des tours?" demanda Clint. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de désespoir. "Ce n'est pas un chien." Répéta t-il.

L'archer n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis sur la question.

"Assit." Commanda t-il. Et Bug de s'exécuter avec plaisir.

Clint lui tapota le crâne, aux anges, pour le féliciter. "Donne la patte." La petite créature de métal s'exécuta avec plaisir. "Oh! On dirait presque des coussinets!" S'émerveilla l'archer.

"Aboie." Bug entrouvrit la gueule et quelques secondes se passèrent avant qu'il n'incline la tête sur le côté.

"Ce n'est pas un chien…" Réitéra Tony, désespéré par le comportement de Clint. Bruce sourit. Il pouvait voir l'amusement dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Tony était heureux que ses coéquipiers adoptent aussi rapidement sa nouvelle création.

Natasha s'accroupit à son tour, approchant doucement la main du robot pour ne pas l'effrayer. Bug alla à la rencontre de sa paume, y enfouissant son crâne. Son poitrail s'illumina soudainement, la lumière clignotant au rythme de ses couinements mécaniques.

Même Tony fut surprit. Il attrapa son robot et le souleva à hauteur de son visage.

"Tu sais que cette lumière est faite pour éclairer ton chemin, pas pour exprimer tes sentiments, hein?" Le petit chien frotta son museau contre le nez de son maître, la lumière de son poitrail flashant de plus belle.

"D'accord, d'accord." Rit Tony. "Tu fais ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas pleurer quand ta batterie sera vide."

Il reposa le robot à terre, le regardant avec affection alors qu'il sautillait autour de leur petit groupe.

Thor choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. Bug l'accueillit en lui fonçant dans les jambes, oubliant qu'il était censé avoir peur des étrangers. Le dieu du tonnerre éclata de rire et tapota la tête de Bug avec douceur. "Bien le bonjour, petite créature de métal."

Bug sautilla de plus belle, créant des sourires sur les visages de tous les avengers. Ou presque.

Steve, qui était resté à l'écart, avait le visage décomposé. Il venait de comprendre que Bug ne l'avait pas du tout attaqué dans le garage. Il l'avait juste accueilli avec un peu trop d'entrain, comme il venait de le faire avec Thor.

"C'est un robot espion." Expliquait Tony à ses camarades, ignorant que Steve se rapprochait lentement de leur groupe. "Il peut se faufiler partout et est parfaitement silencieux… quand on le lui demande…" Pour le moment, Bug n'avait rien de très furtif. "Les coussinets sous ses pattes ont été conçu avec cet objectif. ils lui permettent aussi une plus grande souplesse lorsqu'il saute. Et il saute haut. Bug?"

Le robot sauta sur ses pattes et exécuta un salto avant sous le regard admiratif de son public. "Ses griffes sont rétractables et extrêmement solides. Il peut s'accrocher à presque n'importe quelle matière. Je pensais lui intégrer des panneaux à technologie réfléchissante pour le rendre invisible mais ça peut attendre."

"Cool." S'extasia Clint, attrapant le robot lorsqu'il passa à sa portée. Il le cala dans ses bras, lui grattant le menton. "On est fait pour s'entendre."

Bug se laissa câliner quelques secondes avant de se raidir soudainement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'archer pour sauter dans les bras de Tony. Il enfoui sa petite tête sous le bras de son créateur, comme pour se cacher.

Tony leva un regard froid en direction de Steve.

Le capitaine soutint tant bien que mal le regard de l'inventeur. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa présence effraie le robot de la sorte.

"Tony…"

Le génie resserra son étreinte autour de Bug et quitta la pièce, sans dire un mot.

Bruce et Clint le suivirent. Le premier pour essayer de le raisonner. Le second, plus vraisemblablement pour continuer de jouer avec le petit robot.

Thor serra gentiment l'épaule de Steve. " Ne te torture pas pour si peu mon ami, cela ne sert à rien. Tony est borné mais je suis certain que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. "

L'expression moins que certaine de Natasha ne rassura pas du tout Steve.

oOo

Heureusement pour Steve, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre un changement d'humeur de Tony pour faire un pas dans la bonne direction.

Tony et Bruce se trouvaient dans leur laboratoire, jouant probablement avec des substances plus que dangereuses, quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement illégales.

Thor était sorti, personne ne savait vraiment où mais le dieu était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul dans New York.

Steve, Clint et Natasha s'étaient installés dans la salle de vidéo-projection pour regarder un film. Ils avaient laissé Jarvis choisir pour eux et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'intelligence artificielle s'était bien amusée. "I Robot" avec Will Smith où "comment les robots tentent de conquérir le monde"… Steve s'abstient de demander s'il était possible de changer de film, le sujet ne le mettant pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas vexer Jarvis. Même s'il se doutait que le majordome avait choisi le film à son intention.

Il faillit sursauter lorsque Bug s'assit soudainement devant l'écran géant. A en croire le visage surpris des deux espions, eux non plus n'avaient pas entendu la petite créature entrer.

"Salut Bug, qu'est-ce que tu as là, dis-moi?" Demanda Clint en se redressant. Il s'était allongé sur le grand canapé, les jambes pliées pour laisser un peu de place à Natasha.

Le robot tenait dans sa gueule ce qui ressemblait fort à un boitier de CD.

Il avait l'air agité et Steve n'osa pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer à nouveau. D'autant que le robot avait le regard rivé sur lui.

Bug mit quelques secondes à se décider et se leva, marchant droit sur Steve. Lentement, prêt à partir en courant dans l'autre sens au besoin. Arrivé au pied du fauteuil, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait sur le sol et recula. Le mouvement de sa tête qui passait de Steve à la boîte de CD était plus qu'explicite. Steve se baissa et attrapa l'objet. Un DVD. Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. Quand il releva les yeux, Bug était parti.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Voulu savoir Natasha.

"Je ne sais pas. Un film?"

"Donne-le moi, on va savoir ça tout de suite." Dit Clint en se saisissant du DVD pour aller l'insérer dans le lecteur. L'archer se rassit et tous les trois attendirent que le contenu du disque s'affiche à l'écran.

Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à voir apparaître le visage d'un enfant étrangement familier.

oOo

Le visage de l'enfant s'écarta du champ de la caméra qui était posée en hauteur, sur ce qui semblait être un bureau.

Le garçon s'assit sur un tabouret, souriant d'un air gêné. L'enfant, à huit ans, n'avait pas encore appris à masquer ses émotions face aux caméras.

« Hum. Tony Stark. » Se présenta t-il. « Et ça, » commença-t-il en présentant une grande feuille de papier couverte de schémas, « c'est mon nouveau projet. »

Le petit Tony baissa un peu la feuille pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus et pointer du doigt les dessins qui s'y trouvaient tandis qu'il les décrivait un à un. « Ca se sera son cœur. Pour le faire marcher. Je pourrais le charger sur une prise mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire durer sa batterie plus de quelques heures… »

Tony montra un autre dessin. Ce n'était pas très net mais on pouvait deviner la forme simplifiée d'un animal. « On dirait un peu un chien pour le moment mais je ne veux pas que ce soit un chien. Parce que… » Le garçon posa la feuille sur le bureau devant lui et fixa un point au-dessus de la caméra. Il soupira « Parce que… Il sera bien mieux qu'un chien. Il pourra rester avec moi. Pour toujours. » Tony baissa les yeux, se leva et tendis le bras pour éteindre la caméra.

L'écran devint noir puis une autre scène prit vie. Le même bureau, couvert de pièces de métal et de vis de toutes tailles.

Tony souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de présenter à la caméra le squelette métallique qu'il tenait entre les mains. Rien à voir avec Bug. La création de l'enfant était bien plus…rustique. Créée à partir de pièces de ceci et de morceaux de cela. Elle restait néanmoins des plus impressionnantes quand on connaissait l'âge de celui qui l'avait assemblée. Le crâne de la créature ressemblait à une boîte de conserve. Aucune gueule mais un petit haut-parleur situé sous deux yeux caméras.

Le squelette de métal n'était pas encore peaufiné, tout en angles, les articulations vissées grossièrement les unes aux autres. Un prototype. Pas encore capable de se déplacer de façon fluide, source d'énergie ou non.

Une nouvelle scène. Tony se rassit à son bureau, un petit scalpel à la main. Il l'utilisa pour séparer des fils électriques d'une petite carte mère, utilisant un fer à souder de son autre main pour relier deux éléments entre eux.

Difficile de déterminer exactement ce qu'il faisait du fait de la qualité médiocre de l'image mais cela semblait être du travail d'orfèvre. Tony continua de travailler en silence devant la caméra pendant environ dix minutes avant de poser ses outils. Il attrapa le squelette métallique de son petit robot, ouvrant délicatement son crâne pour y insérer la carte mère. Dès que les fils furent connectés entre eux, les yeux de sa création s'illuminèrent, petits points rouges clignotants.

Tony posa délicatement le robot, qui finalement ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à un petit chien, sur son plan de travail. Il écarta du bras, les fils, outils et éléments mécaniques qui prenaient toute la place avant de baisser un peu la caméra pour que le robot entre entièrement dans son champ de vision.

Délicatement, Tony poussa le derrière de son œuvre qui se mit à marcher. De façon sporadique, certes, mais à marcher tout de même, changeant de direction lorsqu'il arrivait au bout du bureau. Sa petite tête bougeait de gauche à droite de façon comique et Tony rit de voir son invention prendre vie.

Bien sûr, le robot n'était pas intelligent comme Bug l'était aujourd'hui mais il n'en restait pas moins une véritable prouesse technique.

« Il ne peut pas encore comprendre les ordres et tout ça et il ne sait pas encore faire beaucoup de choses mais j'ai plein d'idées et bientôt il pourra même jouer avec moi. A cache-cache et à la balle et… » Tony leva les yeux pour réfléchir. « Et à d'autres jeux. Comme ceux auxquels jouent les autres enfants… Et un jour je lui fabriquerais un vrai cerveau qui pourra apprendre et ce sera comme s'il était vivant…»

A cet instant, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre fit sursauter le petit garçon.

« Papa. » Accueilli t-il, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

« Bon sang, Tony. »Râla une voix d'adulte. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre mes outils pour des stupidités. »

Un bras d'adulte passa devant la caméra, attrapant plusieurs outils et renversant le robot qui continuait de trottiner, le faisant tomber du bureau. Le bras cessa de bouger une seconde, hésitant, puis disparut du champ. « Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? »

Puis la porte claqua et Tony était à nouveau seul. Le garçon se leva pour ramasser sa création. Les pattes bougeaient dans le vide, sans aucune coordination.

Tony fixa le petit robot qui se tortillait entre ses mains, le regard vide. Il le souleva et l'abattit brutalement contre le bureau de bois. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues et que l'enfant se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il serra son robot détruit contre son cœur et laissa les pleurs le submerger.

La vidéo s'arrêta. A court de film. Laissant les avengers qui se trouvaient en face de l'écran choqués et honteux. Honteux parce que ces images, ils n'auraient jamais du les voir. C'était bien pire pour Steve. Non seulement il se sentait bien plus coupable qu'avant d'avoir blessé Bug mais en plus de cela, il avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui plonger une lame chauffée à blanc dans les entrailles. Howard… Qu'était t-il advenu de l'homme souriant, chaleureux et drôle qu'il avait connu ? Comment pouvait-on changer à ce point?

"Où est-ce que vous avez-eu ça?"

Bruce s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le lecteur dvd, répétant, la voix tremblante d'une colère à peine contenue : "Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu? Tony ne vous l'a pas donné."

"Euh, Bruce..." Essaya de tempérer Clint en se levant doucement du canapé pour s'avancer vers le scientifique, les mains levées devant lui. Le regard que lui lança le scientifique l'arrêta net dans sa progression. Il n'y avait pas une once de vert dans les yeux de Bruce mais il n'avait pas besoin du Hulk pour être intimidant.

"Bruce," Commença Steve, se levant à son tour, "je... nous sommes désolés. C'est le... C'est Bug qui nous apporté le film."

A ces mots, le docteur qui venait de retirer le dvd du lecteur pour le remettre dans sa boite leva les yeux vers Steve. "Bug?"

Le super-soldat acquiesça doucement. Bruce le mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Il savait qu'il était capable de se contrôler. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce contrôle avait ses limites.

Bruce regarda le dvd, songeur. Bug le leur avait apporté? Il était très peu probable que l'initiative vienne de Tony. Bien sûr, l'inventeur lui avait montré ces images de son passé mais c'était différent et il ne l'avait fait qu'avec réticence.

Bruce était entré dans le garage pendant que Tony visionnait le dvd. Le génie était tellement absorbé par ses souvenirs qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Jarvis le prévenir de l'arrivée de Bruce. Lorsque le scientifique avait fait connaître sa présence, avec plus d'insistance qu'il n'aurait du être nécessaire, Tony avait immédiatement stoppé la lecture. Mais Bruce avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les images et même s'il ne posa pas de questions à son ami, ne s'en sentant pas le droit, Tony décida de lui laisser voir le reste.

Le scientifique savait à quel point cela avait été dur pour Tony, de le laisser entrevoir une fraction de ce qu'il était vraiment, derrière le masque. Il savait que la confiance était une chose que son ami n'accordait qu'avec réserve. Trop nombreux avaient été ceux à la trahir.

Mais si Tony n'avait pas donné le disque à son chien de métal, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Bug à apporter le dvd aux avengers? A moins que...

_"Ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point Bug est important pour toi."_

_Tony attrapa un petit disque posé sur le coin d'un bureau et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, songeur, avant de le reposer et de souffler : "Non. Ils ne peuvent pas." _

Bug avait été dans le garage avec eux ce jour-là. Il avait vu le dvd et en avait conclu ce que son petit cerveau de circuits et de fils électriques pouvait en conclure. Si Steve voyait ce film, il comprendrait Tony. Il aimerait Bug.

Le raisonnement du robot était adorable. Même si cela avait conduit à mettre à nu une partie de l'âme de son créateur.

"N'en parlez pas à Tony." Mit en garde Bruce. Il s'en chargerait lui-même.

oOo

Bruce avait ramené le film à Tony et le lui avait rendu. Sans détour, il lui avoua ce qui venait de se passer. Les avengers avaient vu cette part de lui qu'il essayait de protéger. Ils avaient vu le petit garçon désireux de bien faire aux yeux de son père, l'enfant brisé qu'il était encore aujourd'hui. Derrière les barrières. Derrière le masque. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Bug. Le petit robot ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Tony n'avait rien dit. Il était resté assis sur son tabouret, immobile, le dos courbé et les yeux rivés sur le dvd. Il aurait du le détruire depuis longtemps…

Bug avait sauté sur les genoux de son maître, frottant son crâne de métal contre sa poitrine et Dummy s'était lui aussi rapproché, posant sa main articulée sur son épaule en bipant doucement.

Bruce les avait laissés, se sentant de trop. Avec un peu de chance, le réconfort apporté par sa famille de métal suffirait à Tony.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, le génie resta enfermé dans son antre, dormant sur le canapé usé, survivant de barres de céréales et de smoothies mixés par Dummy. Aucun de ses équipiers ne vint le déranger. Steve, Clint et Natasha avaient sans doute peur de le contrarier plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. Bruce… Bruce le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions.

Lorsque Tony se décida enfin à sortir, le masque était en place. Et si Tony voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qui étaient les avengers pour le juger ?

Mais si Tony voulait ignorer le fait que ses compagnons avaient eu un aperçu de son âme troublée, il ne pouvait pas pardonner le coup de pied donné à Bug. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner Steve. Pas tant que le petit robot restait aussi méfiant en présence du super soldat.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pardonner, c'était que l'on s'en prenne à un membre de sa famille.

Le pauvre Steve n'avait même pas pu s'excuser auprès du génie pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux. A vrai dire il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire un seul mot, Tony s'échappant à chaque fois qu'il essayait…

Il fallut deux semaines et un tremblement de terre pour que la situation s'améliore.

oOo

Le tremblement de terre avait été de forte amplitude mais n'avait étonnamment affecté qu'une petite portion de la ville, le reste n'ayant ressenti qu'une légère secousse.

Une mauvaise plaisanterie du destin avait voulu que l'épicentre se trouve juste sous un complexe scolaire. Le bâtiment de deux étages s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Heureusement, il était tard lorsque la catastrophe s'était produite et seuls quelques enfants se trouvaient encore en étude. Il était impossible de connaître le sort de ces enfants tant que les débris n'avaient pas été dégagés.

Pompiers et chiens de recherche s'activaient déjà sur les lieux lorsque Steve et Tony arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Combien de personnes se trouvent encore à l'intérieur ? » S'enquit immédiatement Steve auprès du chef des pompiers.

« Cinq enfants et un instituteur devaient se trouver dans la salle d'étude. Le personnel d'entretien. Huit personnes au minimum. On ne peut pas être sûrs. »

« Très bien. Dites-nous comment nous pouvons nous rendre utiles. Nous suivrons vos directives. »

Le chef des pompiers acquiesça, impressionné de se voir confier les rênes des avengers. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier, des vies étaient en jeu.

« L'un de mes hommes va vous conduire à l'endroit où se trouvait la salle d'études. Il faut déblayer avant de pouvoir y accéder. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a des survivants… Avec la poussière, les chiens ne nous sont pas d'une grande aide pour nous indiquer où creuser.»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Intervint Tony. « J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. »

Dire que le pompier fut surpris de voir le petit quadrupède de métal sauter du dos d'Iron Man et venir à sa rencontre en remuant amicalement la tête était encore loin de la vérité.

oOo

L'école, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, était très instable. Quelques murs tenaient pourtant encore debout et même un morceau d'étage avait été épargné par le séisme. Trois mètres carrés au milieu desquels trônaient un bureau et une chaise intacts bien que couverts de poussière. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette partie du bâtiment ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi en équilibre sur des murs branlants.

Comme par hasard, c'était juste sous cette portion d'étage funambule que les recherches continuaient. Enfin, que les secours attendaient avec fébrilité les directives d'Iron Man.

Assis sur un morceau de mur, le héros rouge et or, visière baissée, parlait tout seul. C'était en tous cas l'impression qu'il donnait.

« C'est bien mon grand. Avance doucement, ne touche à rien. »

Sur l'écran, à l'intérieur de son casque, Tony pouvait suivre l'évolution de Bug sous leurs pieds. Eclairé par la puissante lumière de son poitrail, le petit robot rampait avec précaution entre les débris. Sa taille lui permettait de se faufiler sans risquer un nouvel effondrement. Il écoutait les directives de son maître tout en scannant la zone, son attention entièrement dévouée à sa mission.

« Là ! » S'exclama soudain Tony, se levant d'un bond. Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, le soulagement dans sa voix les laissant espérer un miracle.

« Tony ? » S'enquit Steve, espérant enfin pouvoir venir en aide aux enfants piégés. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre sans rien faire même si c'était l'option la plus sûre. Le génie ignora la question du super soldat, trop absorbé par les images relayées par Bug.

« Ces points de chaleur… » Continua Tony, excité et anxieux à la fois. « Il y a quelqu'un qui respire toujours là-dessous. Continue dans cette direction Bug, doucement. »

Les longues minutes de silence qui suivirent furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Puis, lorsque Bug s'extirpa des débris pour arriver dans une zone plus large, Tony retint sa respiration. Certains bureaux tenaient encore debout malgré les décombres qui les recouvraient. Si les enfants avaient eu le temps…

Bug se dirigea vers la source de chaleur la plus proche et Tony du se faire violence pour ignorer le petit corps à demi enseveli devant lequel il passa. Il devait se concentrer sur ceux qu'ils pouvaient encore sauver.

Un homme, le professeur, était recroquevillé sous une table, encerclant de ses bras l'un de ses élèves pour le protéger des chutes de débris, pour le réconforter. L'enfant devait avoir entre dix et douze ans. Lorsque Bug s'approcha de lui, il tendit instinctivement la main vers la lumière aveuglante, clignant des yeux. Le robot baissa de lui-même l'intensité du rayonnement et Tony sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir.

« Cherche les autres, Bug. »

Autour de Tony, tout le monde écoutait sans oser faire le moindre bruit. Il y avait des survivants. Le robot d'Iron man avait trouvé des survivants.

Trois autres enfants étaient blottis les uns contre les autres sous un autre bureau. Ils étaient sales et l'un d'entre eux tenait son bras comme s'il lui faisait mal mais aucun ne semblait grièvement blessé. Le professeur et quatre enfants. Vivants. Quatre sur cinq…

Les gamins observaient le robot avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on était secouru par un chien de métal. Bug remua la tête pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace et les enfants apeurés ne tardèrent pas à fondre en larmes de soulagement. On les avait trouvés, ils allaient être sauvés.

Une petite fille attrapa Bug, le câlinant pour se consoler. Il se laissa faire, frottant son crâne contre les joues de la fillette et acceptant les caresses des deux garçons qui étaient près d'elle.

Tony releva la visière de son casque, laissant ceux qui l'entouraient lire le soulagement sur son visage. Il ne devait pas penser au petit qui n'avait pas survécu.

Steve allait l'interroger mais il le coupa d'un geste de la main, se tournant vers le chef des pompiers.

« Je sais où ils sont et je pense avoir trouvé un endroit assez stable pour que nous puissions dégager la zone sans trop de risques. »

oOo

Il fallut près de deux heures pour dégager un espace suffisamment large pour laisser un pompier passer. Sans la force de Captain America et d'Iron Man, le double aurait été nécessaire. Un à un les enfants et leur professeur furent remontés à la surface sous les projecteurs qui éclairaient la nuit et les flashs des journalistes acculés derrières les rubans de sécurité.

Tous n'avaient pas eu leur chance. Les corps des deux agents d'entretien avaient été retrouvés dans une autre partie de l'école. Celui du petit garçon ne serait pas dégagé avant le lendemain matin. Lorsque l'endroit serait moins instable, lorsque le public agglutiné autour de la zone sinistrée serait moins dense.

Tony observait les enfants qui avaient été éloignés des décombres pour être examinés par les secouristes. Les parents des survivants avaient été autorisés à rejoindre leurs enfants. Des larmes de joie, des cris hystériques. Personne ne prêtait attention au couple effondré derrière les rubans noirs et jaunes…

Un petit bip attira l'attention du génie vers l'entrée creusée dans le sol. Il sourit affectueusement en voyant son petit Bug revenir vers lui en sautillant. Il était couvert de poussière. Il faudrait qu'il le nettoie dès qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

Un craquement sonore, comme un coup de tonnerre et Tony ne put qu'observer avec effroi le morceau d'étage miraculé s'effondrer soudainement. Juste au-dessus de sa création.

« Bug ! »

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était pas assez rapide.

Les murs, le sol, le bois et le béton. Tout s'écroula en un instant.

Le cœur de Tony stoppa net alors qu'une figure bleue se jetait au-dessus du petit robot condamné. Les gravas frappèrent de plein fouet le vibranium, éraflant à peine le bouclier étoilé.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Steve, un genou à terre et son bouclier levé au-dessus de sa tête se tenait au milieu des débris. Blotti contre la jambe du super-soldat, Bug était intact.

Dès que son regard croisa celui de son créateur, il courut dans sa direction, se jetant dans les bras d'Iron Man sous le regard soulagé de Steve. Il avait au moins sauvé une vie ce soir.

oOo

« Tony ? » Appela en vain Steve en entrant dans le garage, ACDC couvrant sa voix.

Bug vint à sa rencontre, sautillant comme à son habitude et le super-soldat se baissa pour lui flatter le crâne.

La créature de métal le conduisit jusqu'à son maître, allongé sous une voiture de collection. Bug se glissa sous le véhicule pour faire émerger le génie qui s'exécuta en râlant parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être harcelé de la sorte par une boîte de conserve.

Le sourire qu'il arborait en regardant ladite boîte de conserve, cependant, montrait bien toute l'affection qu'il avait pour Bug. Une gratouille sous le menton de métal confirma cet état de fait.

« Hey Steve. » Salua-t-il le soldat quand il s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en mon humble royaume ? » Demanda t-il en essuyant la sueur qui perlait son visage, la remplaçant par des traces de graisse et d'huile.

« Euh. Je me demandais… Enfin… »

Voir Captain America se trémousser ainsi comme un gamin de quatre ans ayant un besoin urgent de s'isoler, bien qu'hautement divertissant, ne faisait rien pour satisfaire la curiosité de Tony.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux emmener Bug au parc ? »

Tony le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien entendu. Après de trop longues secondes de silence, Steve rajouta, un peu gêné : « Je me suis dis qu'il aimerait peut être prendre l'air, jouer dehors, plutôt que de rester enfermé ici. »

« Avec moi… » Compléta Tony, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… »

Tony ne put garder son sérieux bien longtemps. Il se releva, essuyant ses mains sur son jean déjà complètement fichu.

« Relax, Cap. Je plaisante. Tu sais que Bug n'est pas un chien ? Il n'est pas non plus très discret. » Le milliardaire ne laissa pas Steve répondre. « Remarque, ça peut être amu… Intéressant. Et Bug sera surement content qu'on le sorte. »

« On ? » Releva Steve.

« Bien sûr. C'est mon chien après tout. » Dit Tony en donnant une tape dans le dos de Steve, le précédant en direction de la porte, Bug sur les talons.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mon petit Bug ? Reviews ?**

**Cela faisait longtemps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête mais cela se résumait en gros à la scène de Steve qui se prend un tournevis dans la figure. Il faut donc que je remercie AngelShep et sa fic « Peggy » qui m'a inspiré les passages où Tony est enfant. Donc merci AngelShep ^^**


End file.
